


Stop me, please

by RyanReta



Series: Vol 1 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, No Dialogue, Song Inspired, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it hurts so much, to just think, that I didn't make it.<br/>That this last kiss...<br/>Is through this piece or glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop me, please

_You look so gorgeous, just laying there sleeping, like a sweet little prince_

This was all his fault. After all the shit they went through. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

_I want to hold you so bad, but, I can't reach out to you through this piece of glass_

He felt the guilt envelop every single inch of his body. Nothing could help him overcome this.

_I just want to be alone with you right now, all these people around us, I just feel so brought down_

It hurt so much, seeing his lover lay there, still, knowing that he would never move again

_I´ll sing to you, through this pain_

He moved closer, to take one last look at that beautiful face. Those sharp features. That golden blond hair.

_I'll cry every single through every single key_

Slowly, he moved closer to the clear window of the casket.

_I'll try to keep myself in tune, even with a broken soul_

He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. With one quick touch of his lips to the crystal he spoke softly.

**"I love you"**

_And it hurts so much, to just think, that I didn't make it._   
_That this last kiss..._   
_Is through this piece or glass_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, allow me to elaborate.  
> There's this song called El cristal by Mon Laferte and when I first heard it I thought it was meant for a deceased lover but then I realised it's meant for a deceased child but I wrote this with the mindset that it's for a lover so that's that.  
> I know it's a short , no dialogue thing again but I mean come on it was 5 am I wrote it in like 10 minutes and then I had to rewrite it cause I accidentally deleted it and this is the final result.
> 
> Link to the song (It's in spanish btw)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BT0pPxMqx3A


End file.
